Let's Tie the Knot
by celtic-flicka
Summary: Veronica still has the power to surprise Logan; takes place a few years after s3. Disclaimer: If Rob Thomas lets me borrow them, they will be returned in their current pristine condition.


"Hello?" Logan clicked off his shaver when he thought he heard the front door slam. "Wallace?"

"No, it's me," Veronica shouted back. Her footsteps grew louder as she jogged up the stairs.

Logan dashed out of the bathroom and slammed the bedroom door. "What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to see you until tonight!"

A deep sigh sounded on the other side of the door. "Seriously? It's not bad enough that you're making me go through a big frou-frou wedding, but you're doing this too?"

"It's tradition."

"Logan, you can't possibly think that the success of our marriage hinges on whether or not you see me within the next five hours."

"We've had more than our share of misfortune, so I think every bit of good luck helps," Logan countered. He felt her push against the door and he leaned his full weight on it.

"I forgot something that I need to get out of my closet," Veronica said sharply. "Come on, quit being such a girl and let me in."

"Hey, with all the wedding stuff, I must have forgotten that Saturday is Emasculate Logan Day." He slapped his forehead dramatically. "I'm such an idiot."

Veronica's voice softened. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed about all the crap I have to do before tonight. I love a mani-pedi as much as the next gal, but all these salon treatments in one day is the opposite of relaxing. And that doesn't even include the hair and makeup appointments this afternoon. I think Alicia overdid it since she doesn't have any other daughters."

Logan rested his hand on his side of the door, wishing he could touch her. "I'm sorry too—when I insisted on the big frou-frou wedding, I didn't realize that everyone around us would lose their fucking minds." Veronica snorted. "Tell me what you forgot and I'll get it for you."

"No, I…you can't see it."

"What? You're giving me a hard time about not seeing you, but—"

"It's for tonight," Veronica interjected. "It's a surprise."

Logan immediately brightened. "Why didn't you say so? I'll be in the bathroom—you do whatever you need to do." He stepped back toward the sink and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack so they could still talk. "OK, come on in!"

Veronica walked into their bedroom and he heard her open her closet. "At least we're finished with the spa stuff and we're finally getting lunch. I'm hungry—your sister hasn't let me eat all morning," she grumbled.

It was so tempting to just throw open the bathroom door and pull her into his arms; Logan could hear the tension in her voice and really wanted to help.

"What's on your schedule?" she asked.

"Wallace and Charlie are coming over in another couple hours to get dressed," he replied, "then we're going to go pick up your dad and Darryl and go to the hall." He leaned back against the counter with his eyes closed, listening to her rustling about just a few feet away. They'd stayed apart only one night and he already missed her.

"God, it's so much easier being a guy sometimes," Veronica huffed. "Just throw on a tie and show up… ungh, damn it!"

"What?"

"I can't reach it. I pushed it really far back on the shelf to hide it from you."

"How did you get it up there to begin with?"

There was a long pause before she responded. "Mac picked me up."

Logan laughed, more so when he pictured her scowling at his amusement.

"Shut up. Why don't we have something taller than a chair?"

"Because I always get things from the high shelves for you. It's my job as the vertically gifted one in this relationship. Are you sure I can't—"

"No, just let me think of something to put on the chair. Where's that giant psychology textbook I used to keep on the desk?"

"Hold on a second, my little contortionist," Logan said, looking quickly around the bathroom. "I helped save that pretty neck too many times to have you break it the day you're supposed to marry me. Ah—here we go!"

He flung the bathroom door open with a tie wrapped around his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she laughed. "Hey—is that the tie you're supposed to wear today?"

"It's a rental," he explained with a shrug. "This way, I can get my surprise down for you without actually seeing you—or it." He waggled his eyebrows over the top of his makeshift blindfold.

She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she said with a chuckle.

"I love you too," Logan replied, squeezing her back and kissing the top of her head. "Don't forget that you also need to honor and cherish me, though."

"Love, honor, and cherish—hmm, that's catchy. I'll have to remember that for later," she said as she slowly backed out of his embrace.

"Now, what am I trying to find?" Logan fluttered his fingers and carefully climbed up on the chair.

"It's just a little shopping bag, and it's on the top shelf, way over on the left…yeah, right about there…OK, now, it should be way in the back."

Logan's hands came out of the closet holding a small bag with tissue paper sticking out the top. "Is this it?"

"Yes! Success!" Veronica grabbed for the bag. "Gimme, gimme."

Logan stepped off the chair while holding the bag just slightly out of her reach. "Patience, patience. Let's not get too overeager. I'm intrigued by this surprise, Veronica…" he said with a devilish smirk.

"Give it," she demanded, trying to sound stern although he could hear that she was trying not to laugh.

"Maybe just a little hint?" Before Veronica could stop him, Logan dipped his hand into the bag and felt the silky garment inside. "Ooo… are these stockings?"

"Hey, come on!" She pressed her body against his as she tried in vain to reach his hands. "What part of 'surprise' do you not understand?"

Logan gave her the bag and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close. "It'll still be a surprise. All I know is that it's silk—I'll still have the pleasure of seeing you in it for the first time." His voice grew unexpectedly hoarse and his cock reacted as his brain conjured up various images of his wife-to-be in sexy lingerie. "I don't even know what color it is…" he whispered.

Veronica put her hands on the back of his neck and brought him down toward her. "It's black," she murmured in his ear. "And very, very tiny."

Logan's body flushed with desire. "Veronica, you're killing me."

"What?" she asked, faux-innocently, as she ran her hands under his shirt.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to make you extremely late for your lunch date."

"So?" She raked her nails gently down his chest and he groaned.

"Veronica…"

"Logan, I need this. I'm so tense—I'm not having any fun on what should be the best day of my life." She began unbuttoning his pants. "But you could make it a whole lot better… We have time…" She pulled down his zipper. "…And we don't have to break tradition if you don't want to—just leave the blindfold on," she added softly.

Before he could reply, Veronica gave him a light shove, and as he took a step back, he felt the bed hit the back of his legs. He fell back onto the mattress and she climbed on top of him, devouring her mouth with his, and frantically pulling off his clothes.

Despite the fact that Logan called her "bobcat," Veronica usually went for the slow and sensual approach to lovemaking. But when she was stressed out, she earned her nickname. Today, her need for release was so great that Logan worried she'd leave scratch marks—most of the time, he was more than fine with that, but he didn't want to have any visible in their wedding pictures. He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over onto her back in an effort to slow things down.

"Logan, please," she moaned as he slowly peeled off her t-shirt. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she ground against him, trying to get more friction.

"Please what?" he asked as he kissed his way down her neck and chest, stopping to lazily lap at her nipples.

"I need more… you know what I need, Logan…" Veronica said, her breath coming in short pants.

Logan continued his descent down her body, taking her jeans and underwear with him. He stroked her mound lightly with his fingers. "What if I want to take my time?" he teased. "This is the last chance I'll get to make love to my 'girlfriend,' you know." He nipped gently at her inner thigh, knowing he was torturing her as she undulated beneath him.

"You're an evil person," Veronica complained. "I don't know why I agreed to marry you."

"Because I can get you to do this?" Logan said, as he dipped his head between her legs to drag his tongue slowly through her moist folds. Her hips bucked hard toward his mouth.

"Oh God!" she cried. "Logan, please…"

"Patience," he said again. He ran his hands across the smooth skin of her belly, trying to decide what to do next.

"Wait, wait a second," Veronica said suddenly, scrambling to get out from under him.

"What?" Logan rolled over onto the bed to get out of her way.

"Just wait…"

Logan laid back with his hands behind his head, listening to her fumble around the room. It felt strange, being naked but not being able to see her, although he was curious about what had interrupted their fun.

When he heard her coming back toward him, he reached for her, but before he knew what was happening, his wrists were tied to the headboard—not too tightly, but quite securely nonetheless.

"Veronica, what is this?" he asked, bewildered.

"It's the silk scarf you gave me for Christmas last year," she said as she crawled up his body. Logan's breath quickened at the feel of her warm, bare skin on his. "I hear you have a thing for silk…"

"I do!" Logan's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I do. But why—"

"Tonight… after the wedding… we can go slow… take all the time you want…" she said as she licked a stripe up his chest. "Tonight… we can make love… but right now? …I just want you to fuck me."

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and a low growl rumbled from deep in Logan's throat. Veronica was rarely this aggressive in the bedroom, and he found it blindingly hot. She moved her lips to his neck and bit him lightly as she pressed her hips into his.

"Don't you want me to touch you?" he gasped, half-heartedly pulling at his bonds. "Don't you want me to use my hands?"

She rubbed her damp curls against his cock, which was becoming almost painfully stiff. "Can't you feel how wet I already am for you?" she whispered. "I just want to come. I want you to fuck all this stress away."

Logan felt lightheaded. "Then bring those gorgeous tits to me."

Veronica lowered her chest toward his waiting lips and he sucked one nipple into his mouth. He rolled the pink bud around his tongue, biting softly at the tip. "Oh God…" she moaned.

When he moved to her other breast, he felt her hands over his as she braced herself on the headboard. She rocked hard against him, muttering his name under her breath. "More, Logan… that's it…"

Her moans got louder and her movements grew more frenzied, and Logan wasn't sure how much longer he could last. As though she were reading his mind, Veronica suddenly sat up, then sank down onto his cock with a loud exhale. They began to move in unison.

"Oh yes," she murmured. "Harder, Logan… faster…"

Logan was a little disappointed that he couldn't see her face. Veronica with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed, just before orgasm, was one of his favorite sights in the world. He didn't have long to think about that, though, before she began to cry out.

"Yes! Oh God, that's it! Ohhhhh!"

Her cries of pleasure and the clenching of her muscles around him were more than he needed, and Logan came with a loud groan. He listened closely to the sound of her panting as he tried to catch his own breath.

Before he could ask, she reached out and untied the scarf from his wrists. He slid his arms around her and pulled her down to rest on his chest. Their torsos rose and fell together as their breathing became synchronized. His fingers trailed through her soft hair.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"What? I'm sorry, I think my brain completely shut off there," she answered with a little giggle. She paused for a moment and then lifted her head. "Was that—I mean, I don't know what I—was that OK? What I did to you?"

"You mean tying me up and making me your love slave?" he teased. "Yeah, I think I have to say that was more than OK." He brushed his fingers down her arm. "My first choice is always going to be to get my hands on you, but any time you want to take charge like that, you go right ahead. I may need to return the favor sometime though…" Logan tilted his face up and Veronica met his lips for a searing kiss.

To their dismay, Veronica's phone rang out with the James Bond theme, Mac's ringtone. "The maid of honor beckons," he said as she reached for her purse.

Veronica pulled out her phone. "Hey Mac… yeah, I'm on my way, it just took longer than I thought to get it from where we hid it… No, Logan's the only one here so far… Don't worry, he didn't see me…"

Logan guffawed loudly and Veronica gave him a little smack on the chest.

"How about I just meet you guys at the restaurant? …OK, see you there." Veronica clicked her phone shut and sighed. "I guess I should go."

"It's just a few more hours," Logan said, trying to be positive even though he didn't want her to go either.

She traced a finger along his collarbone. "But this is so much nicer than getting my hair done!"

Logan sat up and kissed her again. "I wholeheartedly agree, but our families have their hearts set on wedding bells. It would be a shame to disappoint them."

"Fine," Veronica harrumphed. She rolled out of bed and scuffed into the bathroom, cleaning herself up and getting dressed quickly while Logan waited. After a few minutes, he heard her scooping up her jacket and purse.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the big event," she said. "I'll be the one in the white dress."

Logan chortled. "You're wearing white?"

Veronica picked up a pillow off the bed and chucked it at him as he laughed. "Hey, no fair throwing things at the blindfolded guy!" he yelped.

"Yeah, don't forget to iron that tie," Veronica directed. "Better yet, have Charlie or Wallace do it."

"That was my plan," Logan said. "I see no need to hide my inferiority when it comes to performing household chores."

Veronica came to him for one last kiss. "Later, boyfriend," she said, cupping his cheek gently.

When he heard her descend the stairs, Logan removed his tie blindfold and rubbed his eyes at the sunlight coming through the windows. Just when he thought he knew Veronica inside and out, she managed to surprise him again.

A few hours later, Logan stood at the front of the hall with his brother at his side, watching the love of his life walk toward him on her father's arm. When he caught her eye, he shot her a grin and pointedly straightened his freshly ironed tie. She bit her lower lip and smiled, a little shyly, back at him.

Everyone noticed how beautiful Veronica looked as her cheeks grew rosy, but Logan took great pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who knew the real reason his bride was blushing.


End file.
